


Mercy

by EugenidesofEddis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, Godstiel - Freeform, Hallucinations, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugenidesofEddis/pseuds/EugenidesofEddis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does not know what to make of this God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

_Besides, once you were my favorite pets._

Dean looks betrayed and broken and the last time Sam saw Dean look like this, Dad was dead. Dean had had faith in him too, and Sam thinks that Dean might be ruined for having faith in anything ever again. Castiel inserted himself into their lives, and they’d let him become not an Angel of the Lord, but a comrade who was nicknamed Cas.

Someone they trusted like Bobby or Ellen, except Dean had never looked at anyone quite like he looks at Cas. Like there’s nothing that could matter more than the words from the angel in front of them, like Cas himself was all that mattered in the world. Sam hadn’t even looked at Jess the way Dean looks at Cas, and he doesn’t really know what to think about that. Sam had trusted Cas too, but...if he hadn't expected anything like this to happen, then he certainly hadn't ruled it out because Cas has never not been dangerous. It’s just, Dean let his feelings overwrite that particular part of reality.

Sam blinks, tries to concentrate on white tile room but feels the burning beneath his skin, sees Lucifer’s crooked smile as he spread his arms as if revealing something marvelous.

" _Be thankful for my mercy?_ That's a _hell_ of a break up line, don't you think?" Lucifer quips with a conspiratorial smirk. Sam wants to scream, to warn Dean that the fucking devil is standing right there but no sound comes out, just the breath he didn't know he was holding. Sam blinks and he is falling. He hisses at the pain as the glass shard spears deep into his hand. Lucifer is gone but so is Castiel.

It feels nothing like mercy.


End file.
